


Anarchy

by GingerEl



Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, No War AU, Picnics, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: The hand that covers her mouth is gentle but even so it’s only the faint trace of a familiar aftershave that prevents Luna from fighting out of their hold.“Noctis,” she mumbles against his palm, suppressed laughter a hot puff of air pushed against his skin.“Shh,” he says urgently, “Quiet, this way.”Alternatively: Noct and Luna have had absolutely no time together since she arrived at the Citadel a month ago but Luna shouldn’t have worried because Noctis has a plan to fix that.Written for LuNoct Week 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Sneaking out together
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: LuNoct Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933219
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep it rated G but Luna’s thoughts got a little spicy and who am I to tell her no.

Luna had lost sight of Noctis some time ago – which is a shame as he looked so very handsome in his suit, perhaps the only thing that makes this entire charade of a celebration worth it.

Her mother had been so concerned that Luna would not find her husband to be attractive, that she would be saddled forever with a man she detested.

Luna is almost embarrassed to admit how little that proved to be true.

Noctis had bowed to her when they had been re-introduced and Luna had been almost startled by the low swoop in her belly when their eyes had met, blue to blue but his darkened under the curtain of his dark hair.

Noctis had grown up _quite handsome_ Luna had told her mother all the while gleeful that she of everyone was the one to have a chance with him.

If only she could find him _now_ , perhaps she could pull him onto the floor for another almost-awkward dance and they could have another furtive conversation under the noise of the music, bodies pressed as close together as they can get away with.

Terribly difficult to get to know your betrothed again when the force of a thousand eyes is constantly upon you.

Luna has tucked herself away, hoping to hide and avoid conversing with yet _another_ councillor or delegate that believes her engagement party is an appropriate place to discuss trade tariffs.

It absolutely is _not_.

Luna's contemplating moving along though, worried that the paleness of her dress is too obvious against the dark tapestry she's attempting to disappear into –

The hand that covers her mouth is gentle but even so it’s only the faint trace of a familiar aftershave that prevents Luna from fighting out of their hold.

“Noctis,” she mumbles against his palm, suppressed laughter a hot puff of air pushed against his skin.

“Shh,” he says urgently, “Quiet, this way.”

He releases her mouth and grabs her hand instead - his is just a little clammy and it makes her smile to think he's _nervous._ Luna goes with the direction of the hand willingly, trusting implicitly in Noctis’ guidance.

Luna finds herself pulled behind a tapestry hanging over not a wall, as she’d thought, but an open archway that leads down a previously unseen hallway of the citadel. Figures that the Citadel would not only have hidden passages but that Noctis would be familiar with them.

“Where are we going?” Luna whispers.

“Away from the oldies,” Noctis tells her and Luna giggles loudly, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise.

“That’s not very nice,” Luna chides playfully, “Ignis and Gladiolus are in there.”

“Physically young,” Noctis concedes, “But mentally grandpas.”

Noctis slows their pace and Luna falls more easily into step beside him. Slowly she shifts their hands so that their fingers are interlocked securely. Noctis shoots her a particularly shy smile and her heart soars.

Luna tugs at his hand, “But _where_ are we going?”

“I thought you’d like to get outside for a bit,” Noctis tells her, “You’ve been all cooped up since you guys got here.”

Luna’s heart picks up in excitement even though it's shot through with a hint of fear.

She trusts Noctis without question and if he thinks it’s safe she’ll follow him anywhere but the fall out from them getting caught outside the Citadel would be _astronomical_. Even as much as she’d love to see more of Insomnia at large; visit Noctis’ apartment and the arcade he likes to frequent with Prompto - go fishing with him at the lake he’d enthused about just a few days past.

Noct turns them down another hallways then up a twisting flight of stairs and Luna doesn’t understand how they’re supposed to get outside if they keep going _up_ -

“Oh,” she gasps when Noctis throws open a set of double doors and they’re _outside_.

“Do you like it?” Noctis asks softly.

Luna drops his hand but only so she can move further along the path, lush green foliage on all sides, even a few small _trees_ and the sound of running water. Luna follows the cobbled path until she comes across the source of the sound, an - artificial she realises now - stream of water flowing along a semi-circle of stones around a patch of well kept grass.

Lights twinkle down on them through a layer of glass and she realises they’re not outside at all.

It’s a greenhouse of sorts, though panes of glass are pushed open wide so the revitalising evening air flows around them, rustling through vibrant green foliage and disturbing a multitude of coloured blossoms.

Not a greenhouse but a garden. A garden halfway up the Citadel.

It smells beautiful, floral and earthy like it’s just finished raining but the air is only feels cooling against her skin.

Noctis moves past her, pressing his hand briefly to the small of her back and her eyes track his movement until he stops right up against the glass wall and turns back to look at her, holding out his hand to beckon her over.

Luna goes quickly, short heels clicking against the stone path.

“Check out the view,” Noctis says but Luna already is.

The lights are almost overwhelming at first, bright and white and startling but the more she looks the warmer it gets, friendly little twinkles and flashes that are so different from her home but feel welcoming nonetheless.

“It’s beautiful,” Luna breaths, pressing one hand against the cool glass to get closer.

“Hmm,” Noct hums and when Luna glances at him he looks away from her face quickly, little high points of colour along his cheekbones. Luna feels her own face colour in response.

Luna turns to look back at the city that Noctis loves so much, trying to familiarise herself with it’s charm.

“How long do we have?” Luna asks already dreading a return to the eyes of officials and councilmen and retainers.

“Gladio’s covering for us,” Noctis promises.

Surprised Luna turns to face him fully, “Not Ignis?”

“Gladio’s the romantic,” Noctis tells her, “I - uh,” he clears his throat, “I made us some food. If you’re hungry.”

“Well you did just drag me away from a delicious buffet,” Luna teases and Noctis immediately tugs at her hand again, leading her back towards the running water.

She hadn’t noticed before the blanket spread across the grass before, dark black and grey check. Noctis holds both her hands as she lowers herself down onto it, folding her legs beneath her as elegantly as she can.

Noctis retrieves a cooler from behind some of the plants and brushes if off with his hands before setting it down beside her. Luna gets to admire the strong line of Noctis shoulders through the thin fabric of his dress shirt as he strips out of his suit jacket and tosses it aside carelessly. Luna longs for the day when she and Noctis can wear what they like - Noctis out of the suits he finds so confining and into whatever it takes to make him feel more himself, to show _her_ more of himself.

Noctis unbuttons his collar and then all but throws himself down onto the blanket. Unfortunately keeping the cooler between them.

“So, I’m sure you heard, but I can’t cook,” Noctis explains as he unlatches the lid, “And I wanted to do this myself - I didn’t want Iggy to do it.”

Luna’s heart feels like it might overflow at the sight of his earnest expression even as her stomach, bizarrely tries to twist itself into knots.

There had been some trepidation when they engagement had been announced, worry that the length of distance between them would be too much. Luna had worried they’d be too changed since they bonded as children.

Thankfully those fears had been largely alleviated in the past four weeks over awkward state dinners and chaperoned walks and tiresome speeches she’d begun to see the type of man that Noctis truly was.

A good man.

A man that she cared for - or very well could, with ease.

“I hope PB&J is okay,” Noctis says tentatively, holding out a brown paper wrapped sandwich, “Do you still -”

“Yes,” Luna says at once.

Yes, she does still like it.

It’s been a while since she had one though, _years_ maybe. They’d stopped being deemed an appropriate meal as she grew older and only special circumstances meant she was ever bought one - illness, bereavement - but she remembers them _fondly_ , salty and sweet and comforting.

Mostly she remembers sitting at Noct’s bedside watching as he ate his down quickly, all but the crusts and then turned to her with blue eyes to please tell him more stories when she was done eating her own.

Apparently Noctis remembers too because the next thing he unpacks are little cartons of milk just like her mother would always bring to his sick bed. Luna giggles when she realises that these ones are in fact _chocolate._

Perhaps such childish things should be beneath them but here they sit and twenty and twenty-four, hiding amongst the greenery to escape a grand party thrown in their honour and Luna can't remember the last time she felt so _free_.

Perhaps part of her expected to be wooed with fine dancing and expensive jewels; shallow impersonal things that would mean nothing to her at all.

This is infinitely better.

Luna should have known to expect better from Noctis who scorns almost all the grandeur stereotypically befitting his station.

Noctis finishes eating first, crusts left behind in his wrapping and then with obvious trepidation he sets his hand gently on her knee. It’s warm even through the fabric of her skirt and she has the sudden intractable need to feel it against her skin.

She’d accompanied Ravus to the training halls a few days ago and come across Noctis as he was nearing the end of a training session, defending himself against his Shield _and_ Adviser simultaneously. Deftly flipping away from attacks and slicing this way and that with his sword until Luna was almost dizzy with the efforts of following his movements with her eyes.

He’d been dishevelled, shirt sticking to his torso and highlighting previously un-hinted at muscles in his chest and abdomen. When he'd run his hand through his hair upon catching sight of her it had stuck up at all angles quite unlike his normal style.

Ravus had just muttered that he supposed it was _all form and no function_ but Luna had been obsessed with the idea of him taking in her arms then and there, body warm and flushed from the exertion.

Luna hadn't been able to stay to watch Ravus training after all, she had suddenly remembered a completely _real_ appointment she had at the other end of the Citadel.

Noctis' hands must be rough she thinks, calloused from weapon training and she almost forgets to eat now as she imagines how they might feel tracing up the length of her thigh.

“Are you alright?” Noctis asks then and he must be feeling braver because he gives her knee a little squeeze.

“Perfect,” Luna tells him choosing to set the last of her food aside. At least for now.

“Do you want something else?” Noctis asks her and he starts rummaging in the cooler with his free hand mumbling, “I’ve got chips and I grabbed some fruit but -”

“Noctis,” she says firmly. He blinks up at her.

Decisively she removes his hand from the cooler, snaps the lid back into place and then lifts it, moving it off to one side so it's no longer between them.

He swallows audibly when she slides over into it’s place, almost flush against his side. When Noctis' hand slips from her knee to her thigh neither of them make any move to put it back.

“I’m glad you did this,” she tells him, “It’s nice to have some time alone with you.”

“It’ll get better,” Noctis promises her, “Once everyone is used to the idea. Once it’s normal.”

Luna smiles, she certainly hopes so. At least once they’re married no one will be able to keep them apart, even if, for now, they have to painstakingly carve out these moments for themselves.

She wonders if Ravus has noticed she’s missing yet, and if he has if he's gone searching for her only to discover Noctis absent too.

He’d probably assume the worst if so and Luna feels a dark thrill at the idea of enacting such a rebellion as this herself. Luna has always been a perfect daughter, a perfect sister and a perfect oracle and it would be exhilarating to do something just for her for once.

Perhaps next time she can find away to drag him away from his duties, keep her all to himself for just a short while.

Because isn't that what Noctis had done this evening? Taken her away from prying eyes to show her this beautiful place and experience a moment of peace? All because he'd been worried about her being 'cooped up'?

“Noctis,” she says again and he must recognise something in her tone then because he’s shifting a little to lean more into her space, hand shifting up her thigh again. Luna’s sure she must imagine the sound of rough fingertips catching against rich cotton but she also thinks the sound might haunt her.

Luna's eyes flutter close when Noctis cups her jaw, thumb rubbing gently against the apple of her cheek.

“I - you’re very beautiful,” Noctis stutters and Luna laughs in surprise.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, pink cheeked but smiling, “I’m bad at this.”

Because clearly he is completely oblivious to his own charms.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

She knows that he won’t ever make the first move, that he’ll wait for her to push them forward and onward so she _does_ , closing the distance between their mouths in their first kiss.

Luna doesn’t have much experience herself and he doesn’t know how it is for Noctis either. Understandably their movements are tentative at first, clumsy and a little out of sync.

But they settle into it, parting and coming back together again over and over. Noctis keeps his hand on her face, holding her tenderly against him and Luna’s creep up his chest, fingers of one hand fisting into the crisp fabric of his black shirt.

Noctis pulls them apart for a long moment, breath ragged and fanning against her damp mouth looking at her with hooded eyes.

He leans back in at an altered angle his kiss is firmer, more eager, lips parting on an exhale as he brushes his tongue along her bottom lip.

Luna squeaks in surprise and Noct laughs into her mouth, the last tense layer of unease shattering around them as she opens up in turn to let him in.

Luna gives in to a weeks long desire and twists her fingers into the dark hair spilling over his collar -

Noise, unexpected and loud, a blaring anthem she doesn’t recognise echoes around them then and Noct flinches when she jumps.

“Sorry,” he says releasing his hold on her. With obvious frustration creasing his brow Noctis reaches for his jacket, dragging it across the blanket with out a care for how it wrinkles. The sound cuts out the very moment Noctis has his phone in hand and he groans at whatever he sees on the screen.

Apologetically he catches her eye, “I think we’re busted.”

Luna smiles, a little disappointed, but it was certainly nice while it lasted.

Noctis stands and then holds out his hand to help her up as well. When they’re both on their feet Noctis’ phone starts blaring again and he answers it at once.

“Hey, Iggy,” Noctis greets.

Luna reaches out to smooth his hair where she'd rumpled it, hoping that the lack of lipstick smeared across his mouth means her own is intact.

Noctis listens briefly and then tugs at her hand, starting to walk them back the way they came.

“No, no,” Noctis carries on, rolling his eyes playfully, “We’ll be back in like two minutes. Maybe five.”

Luna can hear the buzz of Ignis’ voice but is unable to make out the words.

“What Ravus doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Noctis says, “I dunno, get him drunk of something.”

Luna’s laugh bursts forth from her brightly at the very idea of such a thing.

“Uh huh, I know, I know. Two minutes.”

Noctis hangs up and with a squeeze to her hand hastens their steps. When they reach the tapestry again Luna smooths down her skirt and then helps Noctis straighten his collar. As he makes to duck back into the ballroom she stops him in order to give him one last warm kiss on the cheek.

Grinning Noct checks the coast is clear and then leads them back outside. They drift into the crowd as though they’d never been missing in the first place.

Luna wonders how many more secret places in the Citadel Noctis can show her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first LuNoct fic. These two are adorable and they deserved better.
> 
> I started yelling and rambling about things on twitter @Ginger_El_  
> Come say hi!


End file.
